


Saviour

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OOC, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Допустим, что после квеста "Дипломатическая неприкосновенность" босмер Малборн сбежал не Виндхельм, а в Фолкрит и всё пошло несколько иначе.
Kudos: 1





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> По сути, это продолжение квеста "Найти ассасина Талмора", вперемешку с моей фантазией и парочкой придуманных персонажей. Просто авторка так видит.

Малборн осушил неизвестно какую по счету кружку нордского меда и мрачно посмотрел на огонь, мирно потрескивающий в полупустой таверне.  
Ему почудилось, что из плохо освещаемого угла таверны за ним пристально наблюдают.  
Босмер покрылся холодным потом.  
«И зачем только я так надрался? Мне нужно быть в здравом уме, чтобы не попасться в лапы охотящимся на меня талморцам, а мне теперь неизвестно что мерещится!»  
Он с тревогой нащупал кинжал, прикрытый рубахой и, удостоверившись, что он на месте, несколько успокоился. Живым он не дастся.  
Расплатившись, босмер нетвердым шагом вышел из таверны, с удовольствием вдыхая свежий утренний воздух.  
Неожиданно в хмельной мозг нахлынули воспоминания о произошедшем неделю назад, а именно помощи Довакину (так он представился бывшему агенту под прикрытием) в проникновении в талморское посольство и о потерянном в результате этой авантюры.

Выбравшись из посольства через пещеру, Малборн устало прислонился к скале, сетуя о том, что он наделал. Довакин, его сородич, к слову, с недовольством посмотрел на собрата-босмера и когда расстройство Малборна сменилось причитанием и самобичеванием, подошел к босмеру и встряхнул его за плечи.  
— Дурень, ты жив и радуйся этому! Опоздай я на несколько минут — и ты был бы мертв! А так жив-здоров и считай, совершил возмездие по отношению к тем, кто убил твою семью.  
Малборн с удивлением воззрился на Довакина, лицо которого скрывала маска драконьего жреца.  
— Да, ты прав… Спасибо тебе. Спасибо! Я ведь и вправду мог остаться там хладным трупом.  
Довакин хмыкнул и стянул маску. Молодой босмер увидел темно-красную радужку собрата и аккуратную темную боевую раскраску от глаз к острым ушам.  
— Мы в расчете, — улыбнулся Драконорожденный, — Если бы не ты, я бы не пробрался в посольство, так что защищать тебя — моя обязанность. Мне это даже понравилось, — усмехнулся он и, похлопав удивленного Малборна по плечу, добавил:  
— Иди и начни жизнь заново.  
С этими словами Довакин оседлал гнедого коня с горящими красными глазами и скрылся за холмом.  
Малборн был в замешательстве — он впервые был свободен и потерян, он не знал куда податься и чем ему теперь заниматься.  


Это было месяц назад и на данный момент Малборн был подмастерьем у мастера луков в Фолкрите, снимая комнату у добродушной нордки, куда этим свежим утром он и пытался вернуться.  
Малборн потянулся за ключом, висящим на поясе, как выскользнувшая из ниоткуда тень зажала ему рот и утащила в кусты.  
Босмеру показалось, что перед глазами пронеслась вся его жизнь.  
«Вот и всё», — промелькнуло вмиг в протрезвевшем мозгу эльфа, — «Они нашли меня. А я ведь только начал жить».  
На удивление, захватчик не торопился убивать смирившегося со своей участью Малборна, а лишь прижал его крепкими руками к земле, по-прежнему удерживая ладонь на рте заложника.  
— Я уберу руку, если ты обещаешь не орать, — подал голос неизвестный похититель.  
Малборн поспешно закивал и с облегчением вдохнул освободившимся ртом.  
Эльф перевернулся на спину и поднял взгляд на того, кто затащил его в куст.  
Как ни странно, он оказался в заложниках у Довакина.  
— Ты? — с удивлением и в то же время облегчением выдохнул босмер.  
— Я, я, а теперь тихо.  
— Но почему ты здесь и зачем мы… — Малборн не успел договорить, как оказался придавлен легко запрыгнувшим на него Драконорожденным, вновь прижавшим его к земле своим телом и снова зажавшим ему рот.  
Малборн собрался было возмутиться таким недостойным поведением, как возле крыльца его временного пристанища появились два талморца. Они остановились, прислушиваясь, и что-то обсудив, один прошмыгнул внутрь домишка. Малборн отчаянно встрепенулся под Довакином, но тот лишь прижал его сильней, категорично покачав головой.  
Прошло несколько минут, как из дома послышался хлопок, похожий на приглушенный взрыв.  
Оставшийся снаружи талморец обнажил меч и осторожно направился в сторону двери. Рука Драконорожденного метнулась к колчану и ловко вытянув стрелу, опустила её на тетиву лука. Стрела мелькнула в воздухе с едва уловимым свистом и прошла насквозь грудной клетки талморского наемника, не успевшего добраться до двери. Альтмер рухнул замертво, с грохотом выронив меч.  
Довакин прислушался, после чего удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся на ноги, протянув распластавшемуся на земле сородичу ладонь. Малборн принял помощь и отряхиваясь от травинок, бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на труп у порога.  
— Они приходили за мной? — с трудом промолвил он.  
— Ага, — спаситель вытащил из безжизненного тела стрелу и придирчиво оглядев наконечник, вернул в колчан.  
— А ещё будут?  
— Хм, не думаю, но если даже и будут, то прежде, чем они узнают о пропаже своих агентов, пройдет какое-то время, а мы будем уже далеко.  
— Мы?  
— Ага. Ты, я и мой верный Тенегрив, — Довакин безмятежно обыскивал карманы талморца.  
— То есть… ты хочешь увезти меня отсюда в безопасное место? — неловко уточнил босмер.  
— Именно. Нет, я, конечно, могу оставить тебя тут, причем даже с этими двумя, устроишь пиршество, — хмыкнул его защитник.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я никогда не ел врагов, всегда считал эту часть пакта варварством, — фыркнул Малборн и осторожно заглянул в дом.  
— Как знаешь, я бы не отказался. Хотя этот какой-то худосочный, — Довакин поднял на трупе позолоченную кирасу и придирчиво оглядел тело.  
Малборн осторожно пробирался по дому по направлению к своей комнате. Он замер, увидев копоть на стенах и обуглившийся труп неподалеку от двери в его покои. Брезгливо минув тело, он прошел в комнату и вытащив из-под кровати походную сумку, начал собирать свои скупые пожитки. Он укладывал «Арьергард» Тенаса Мурла, как у порога в комнату появился Довакин и, заприметив труп, с довольным возгласом принялся обчищать его карманы.  
Пока его бесстрашный собрат занимался ни чем иным, как мародерством, Малборн оставил хозяйке дома записку и мешочек септимов в уплату за аренду. Взвалив на плечи сумку, эльф подошел к своему спасителю.  
— Я готов. И что это было? — он указал на закопченные стены.  
— А, всего лишь огненная руна.  
— А если бы это была моя домовладелица?! — ужаснулся Малборн.  
— Мальчик, неужели я похож на дурня? Я следил за тобой пару дней и знал, что почетная Халла пропалывает грядки в это время, — смирил собрата снисходительным взглядом Довакин и отобрал у него ношу.  
-Как бы ты не надорвался, — усмехнулся повелитель туʼма.  
-Спасибо. Ты уже не первый раз спасаешь мне жизнь, а я даже не знаю твоего имени, -нерешительно пробормотал Малборн, следуя за своим знакомым.  
— Рэндальф меня звать. Не спрашивай, у моих родителей были свои причуды, — откликнулся Драконорожденный, не сбавляя шаг.  
— Спасибо, Рэндальф. Только я не возьму в толк, зачем ты помогаешь мне? И даже не знаю, как мне тебя отблагодарить.  
— Может ты мне нравишься, — Рэндальф обернулся и усмехнулся замершему от удивления собрату. — А насчет благодарности не беспокойся, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
От такого обещания по телу Малборна пробежали мурашки.  
— А куда мы направляемся? — дрогнувшим голосом поинтересовался он, когда они остановились у красноглазого коня.  
— Пока вперед, а там увидим, — загадочно улыбнулся Довакин и легко запрыгнул на коня, приглашающе протягивая Малборну руку. Босмер не без усилий взобрался на лошадь позади всадника.  
— Держись крепче, — приказал Рэндальф и не успел Малборн сообразить, за что держаться, как Довакин пришпорил коня, отчего тот заржал и пустился вскачь.  
Изо всех сил обхватив талию своего спасителя, чтобы не упасть с стремительно несущегося через поле гнедого скакуна, Малборн запоздало подумал что, возможно, с этим странным и непредсказуемым босмером его ждет больше проблем и опасностей, чем в удаляющемся от них Фолкрите.


End file.
